Into The New World 1
by VanVierBroers
Summary: Aku berjalan di tengah teriknya sinar matahari yang seakan akan tidak menimbulkan rasa panas, Melangakah di jarum bebatuan yang runcing seakan akan tidak terasa sakit, mengelilingi lapangan yang luas seakan akan tidak dapat lagi bernafas, dan menuju pada akhir kehidupan yang tidak akan pernah terlihat.


Main Cast : Jessica jung (SNSD)

Donghae (SUJU)

Leeteuk (SUJU)

Cast` :Yuri (SNSD)

Choi Siwon (SUJU)

Micky Yochun (DBSK)

Yoona (SNSD)

Nickhun (2PM)

Kyuhyun (SUJU)

Hai reader, ini karya pertama saya yang saya tulis dengan perasaan yang sangat berdebar debar. Karena apa? Karena pada karya pertama saya ini saya akan menceritakan idola saya, yaitu jessica jung dari girls generation. Mohon para pembaca menerima hasil cerita ini dengan senang hati.

**NB : bagi yang tidak menyukai girls generation maupun jessica jung secara khusus disini adalah sicahae, saya harap untuk tidak membaca karya ini karena saya menulis cerita ini hanya untuk menyalurkan bakat saya saja.**

**#peace(hehehe)**

Jessica POV

Aku berjalan di tengah teriknya sinar matahari yang seakan akan tidak menimbulkan rasa panas, Melangakah di jarum bebatuan yang runcing seakan akan tidak terasa sakit, mengelilingi lapangan yang luas seakan akan tidak dapat lagi bernafas, dan menuju pada akhir kehidupan yang tidak akan pernah terlihat. Kenapa,,,

"sica, jessica! JESSICA?!" seru yuri membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"waeyeo? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya yuri lagi.

"a? eee, anyieo. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawabku dengan muka yang pasrah dan langsung memalingkan wajah.

"benar?" tanya yuri tidak percaya.

Aku memasang wajah evil dan mendekatkan wajahku kewajah yuri.

"ooo, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku fikir kau lagi bermasalah dengan kekasihmu itu. Kalian kan pasangan yang selalu memutuskan masalah dengan tidak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

"kau ini! Bisa tidak, tidak mengejekku dengan kata kata itu lagi? Beribu ribu kali pun kau berkata begitu aku juga sudah tau, tidak perlu lagi kau yang mengatakannya!" Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di kening yuri. yuri pun langsung kabur dan di ikuti oleh kejaranku. Kami selalu saja bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, tetapi memang tidak akan bertengkar sungguhan. kami kan duo paling kompak dalam hal menjahili anak anak snsd yang lainnya.

"pagi yang indah akhirnya datang menghampiriku dengan sejuta kesegaran alam" gumam ku sambil membuka tirai jendelaku dan gerakanku terhenti akibat hentakan pintu kamarku. TRAAAKKKKK! Ternyata seohyun.

"omo! Aku terkejut seohyun. Kau kenapa sih? Apa kau salah makan ya?" Kataku dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi.

"mian unni, jongmal mianhae. Aku hanya mau melaksanakan tugasku. Aku kira unni belum bangun, jadi berhubung unni unni yang lainnya belum bangun juga, aku jadi tergesa gesa untuk pergi ke setiap kamar agar tidak terlambat untuk ke sekolah. Sekali lagi maaf ya unni.?" Jelas seohyun kepadaku panjang lebar.

"ck, kau ini. Untuk seterusnya kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi ya. jika aku sih bisa saja memaafkanmu, tetapi nanti jika onni mu yang lain juga kau begitukan, bisa bisa kau di hajar habis habisan oleh mereka." Jelasku yang tidak kalah panjangnya dengan seohyun.

"ne, unni. Aku akan patuh pada perintahmu." Jawab seohyun sambil memberi hormat kepada ku dan langsung lari ke kamar yang lainnya.

"anak itu." Gumam ku sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala. Sebaikknya aku langsung mandi dan bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"unni, ayo cepat duduk di sebelahku. Nanti kita terlambat." Teriak sooyoung dari meja makan.

"ia...ia... bawel" jawab ku. Padahal tadi aku yang duluan bangun, kenapa jadi aku yang turun paling akhir?

"unni, kau mau makan pakai selai apa? Biar aku buatkan." Tawar yoona.

"e? Tidak usah, biar aku saja yoona, terimakasih ya." Tolakku pelan sambil membereskan bajuku yang salah satu kancingnya masih terbuka.

"tidak apa apa onni. Aku sukarela kok membantumu. Kau kan sudah capek dari kemaren mengurusi perusahaan keluargamu sampai subuh tadi." jawab yoona sambil mengambil roti dari tangan ku.

"ya sudah lah kalau kau memaksa. Aku mau yang kacang aja" ucapku.

"omo...!mampus aku! aku belum menyerahkan biodata ku yang diminta kepala sekolah kemarin!" sentak hyoyeon sambil mengeluarkan notebook dari tasnya.

" aku juga!" balas taeyeon.

"i'm too!" jawab tiffany tak kalah ribetnya.

"na do!" kata sunny.

dan beberapa detik setelah itu mereka pun serentak menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan memasang raut wajah yang seakan akan mengatakan " tolong kami sica".

"ara...ara... nih, laptop ku! Ada di desktop. Tapi awas ya kalau laptopku rusak?!" ancam ku.

" ok! Tenang aja princess sica" jawab mereka serentak.

"ayo ayo cepat! Bus kita udah mau jalan tu! Nanti kita ditinggalin kalau kelamaan. Apa lagi ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah" Ajak taeyeon kepadaku yang lagi menikmati roti kesukaan ku.

"bawa aja deh sica? Kau tidak takut terlambat di hari pertama kita masuk sekolah? Kau kan selalu menjadi anak kesayangan guru dari kau SD sampai sekarang. Apa kata dunia nanti kalau seorang anak emas sepertimu terlambat!" ejek taeyeon.

" kau! Awas kau ya. Kau ini memang tidak tau di untung! Aku sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan contoh biodata ku tadi, kenapa kau membalasnya dengan air tuba? Dasar kau! Hei! Kemari kau! taeyeon!" teriakku sambil mengejar taeyeon yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam fan.

TBC


End file.
